Kendra Johnson
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Kendra Nicole Johnson is a 16 year old girl who's recently ( less than 2 months ago ) moved to Rosewood.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Kendra Johnson**

**Kendra Nicole Johnson is a 16 year old girl who's recently ( less than 2 months ago ) moved to Rosewood.**

She and her mom are from Miami, but after Kendra's dad was killed, her mom, named Selena, decided that moving to Rosewood was better than staying in Miami where all the sadness were.

This far, Kendra has not found any real friends in Rosewood.

None of the other girls at school has even tried to become friends with her.

Kendra wish she could be friends with Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin, but she's way too shy to even walk up and start talking to them, which is kinda weird, since back home in Miami, Kendra herself was a popular girl and was part of a group of friends that consisted of herself as well as Mandy Cummings, Valentina Grayson, Rory Dover and last, but not least Sarah Summer, the leader of the group, the same way that Alison lead her group of girls.

"I should be able to make friends. I mean, I was always so awesome in Miami and now I'm almost an outcast that no one even notice." says Kendra to herself as she take a seat on a bench near her locker.

Back in Miami, Kendra had a boyfriend named Michael Remington, but she was forced to break up with him when it was time to move to Rosewood.

Michael and Kendra did end things on positive terms though and still keep in touch via Skype, Facebook, Twitter and such, but have decided to not start dating each other again and just be buddies, since a long-distance relationship would be too difficult for both of them to deal with.

Kendra has a crush on Victor DeVaule, a guy who she is in the same Math-class as, but Victor is one of Noel Kahn's footsoldiers so way out of Kendra's league now.

During her time in Miami, Kendra could have easy scored a guy like Victor, but here in Rosewood she no longer has the popular girl aura and could never hope to even get a first date with Victor. Not in a thousand years would he be interested in her or even find her attractive.

Kendra know that aside from Alison's gang there's also another group of girls that are rather popular at Rosewood High and that is the group of the 3 girls Bridget Wu, Naomi Zeigler and Riley Wolfe.

Kendra feel that Bridget's group might be what she need, since she feel that Alison would not accept her.

"Perhaps I can become my true self again..." says Kendra.

Kendra has a beautiful body, long ginger hair, smooth peach-colored skin, blue eyes and a soft clean voice.

In Miami she was, as alreay mentioned, popular and also a student who got an A on most of her test, but unfortunately that changed in Rosewood.

She no longer get better than B minus. Since she arrived in Rosewood she's not gotten a single A on anything.

She's not sure why. It might be because she feel sad and that makes it hard to study to her full potential.

The next day, Kendra walk up to Bridget, Riley and Naomi.

"Hi, girls." says Kendra.

"Oh...hi there." says Bridget.

"Sorry to interrupt..." says Kendra.

"Not a problem. My name's Bridget Wu." says Bridget, who actually is not drunk today.

"I know who you are." says Kendra.

"Cute. You're Kendra, right...?" says Bridget.

"Yes. I wanna...uh...hang with you guys." says Kendra, clearly nervous.

"Relax, babe. We don't judge. Actually me and the girls were just about to go get lunch. Come along. Sit with us." says Bridget.

"Thanks." says Kendra.

Kendra follow Bridget, Riley and Naomi to the lunch-room.

Kendra feel good. It's almost like being one of the popular chicks again.

She hope that she can become a part of Bridget's group.

When she and Bridget, Riley and Naomi enter the lunch-room, Alison DiLaurentis is surprised to see that Kendra walk with Bridget, Riley and Naomi.

"What the fuck? Why does that girl hang out with Bridget and her friends?" says Alison.

"Ali, there's nothing wrong about the fact that Bridget seem to have taken a fourth girl into her group. You once took Hanna into this group." says Spencer.

"I did, but that's different." says Alison.

"How?" says Spencer.

"Forget it, Hastings." says Alison.

Bridget, Riley, Naomi and Kendra get their food and take their seats by the table where Bridget, Riley and Naomi always sit.

"Aww. Thanks for allowing me to sit with you." says Kendra.

"No problem. You seem cool and sweet." says Bridget.

"Yeah." says Naomi.

"True." says Riley.

"Yay." says Kendra.

"Want some?" says Bridget as she open her purse and pull out a flask.

"No, thanks." says Kendra, who doesn't drink.

"I'm fine." says Riley.

"I want some." says Naomi.

Bridget hands the flask to Naomi who take a sip and then hands the flask back to Bridget who also drink some.

"Kendra, welcome to our group. It will be fun with a new chick." says Bridget.

"Awww. Thanks." says a happy Kendra.

Kendra is happy to be accepted into the group.

"No problem, babe." says Bridget.

"Kendra, how many guys have fucked you?" says Naomi.

"Only one." says Kendra.

"Was it sexy?" says Bridget.

"Yes, very sexy. He and I had sex around 12 times and he gave me sweet orgasms." says Kendra.

"Nice. I've been with 5 guys. One of them was worthless. He didn't even get hard, despite the fact that I showed him my pink pussy. The others were very manly in bed though. Such thick firm dicks they had." says Riley, getting a bit horny.

"I know that look in your eyes, girl." says Naomi.

"What look?" says Kendra.

"Riley is horny." says Naomi.

"Is she?" says Kendra.

"Yes, no doubt about it." says Naomi.

"Are you horny?" says Kendra.

"I think so. My pussy is wet and I did not pee so, yes." says Riley.

"Yay. I knew it." says Naomi.

"Okay." says Riley.

"You're truly one of us now, Kendra. Here, celebrate with a splash." says Bridget, holding out her flask towards Kendra.

"Thanks, but I don't drink alcohol." says Kendra.

"Oh, okay. You're still cool. Welcome to my group. Sure, me and my chicks aren't as popular as bitchy Alison, but we're much more sweet than her." says Bridget.

Bridget put away her flask.

"I'm glad I can be in your group." says Kendra.

"It's sweet to be one more girl." says Naomi.

"Yeah." says Riley.

"As the new chick, have one of these." says Bridget as she pull out a small wood box. Inside is a set of gold coins engraved with 'Bridget is cool'.

Kendra take one and put it inside her black bra.

"Any chick who's friends with me get one." says Bridget.

"Cute." says Kendra.

"Indeed, girl." says Bridget.

Alison notice that Kendra has become a part of Bridget's group for real and this makes Alison angry, since she don't want more popular girls around.

The next day, Kendra walk into school as part of Bridget's group.

Kendra enjoy being one of the popular girls once more, just like she was in Miami.

It's obvious because of her bright sweet smile that Kendra is very happy again.

"Bridget, such a good day." says Kendra.

"Yeah, my friend." says Bridget.

Kendra wear a pink push-up bra, a tight black latex t-shirt, dar skinny jeans and white shoes.

Her hair is in a casual ponytail.

The friendship coin Bridget gave her is now in a pink string around Kendra's neck.

"Hi, dude." says Kendra in a sexy voice as she pout with her ass while walking past Victor DeVaule.

Kendra, Bridget, Riley and Naomi walk to class.

"Holy shit, dude. Seems like the chick from Miami has a thing for you." says Noel.

"Yeah, man." says Victor.

"If you think she's hot you should ask her out. I'm sure getting her into your bed will be easy." says Noel.

"I'm dating Demi, remember?" says Victor.

"Relax. I'm sure Demi Angooley won't mind if you'd like to fuck other sluts on the side." says Noel.

"That's probably true." says Victor.

2 weeks later.

"Kendra, happy birthday." says Bridget as she give Kendra a pink gift box.

"Thanks, girl." says Kendra with a sweet smile.

Kendra opens the box and inside is a new iPhone, a set of 3 shiny dildos and a small bottle of luxury perfume.

"Nice. Thanks." says a happy Kendra.

"I'm glad you like." says Bridget.

"Okay." says Kendra.

The same day after school.

"Mom, life's good again for me." says Kendra.

"Oh, you've found friends?" says Selena.

"Yeah. They're named Bridget, Riley and Naomi." says Kendra.

"Sweet. Are they similar to Mandy, Valentina, Rory and Sarah?" says Selena.

"Both yes and no." says Kendra.

"I understand." says Selena.

"Alright." says Kendra.

"Good that you've found some friends to sped time with." says Selena.

"Thanks, mom." says Kendra.

"Have you also found a new boyfriend...?" says Selena.

"Not yet, but I hope that this guy named Victor like me. He's so hot." says Kendra.

"Talk to him and see if he seem to be a nice person." says Selena.

"I plan to, maybe tomorrow." says Kendra.

"Why tomorrow in particular?" says Selena.

"He's in the same Math-class as me then so I have a chance to maybe talk to him." says Kendra.

"You're an attractive girl, use that to lure him in if you need to." says Selena.

"Nice idea." says Kendra.

The next day.

Kendra walk into Math-class.

She take her seat.

She notice that Victor is in the room.

Kendra feel that she is getting a bit turned on.

"I hope he wants me." thinks Kendra.

Kendra open her Math book and starts to work.

"Miss Johnson, you got an A." says Mr Carl Thornton, the Math teacher, as he give Kendra her test from a couple weeks ago back.

"Really?" says Kendra, who did not expect an A.

"Yes." says Mr Thornton.

"Thanks, sir." says a happy Kendra.

She's happy to get her first A on a test since she moved to Rosewood.

71 minutes later.

"Hi, dude." says Kendra, all seductive and sexual, as she walk up to Victor, who is about to leave the classroom.

"Hi, girl." says Victor.

"I'm Kendra." says Kendra with a cute smile.

"I'm Victor." says Victor.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" says Kendra.

"Sure, babe." says Victor.

"Thanks. I like you." says Kendra.

Kendra now has all her confidence again, just like she did in Miami.

Unfortunately for Kendra, Victor's not a nice guy.

Victor pretend to be nice and walk with Kendra out into the hallway.

Suddenly her grab her, pull her along into a bathroom and get ready to rape her.

"Hey! Stop! What the crap are you doin'...?" says Kendra.

"Perv, leave my friend alone!" says Bridget as she enter the bathroom.

"Chill, Wu! Me and this chick here were just gettin' to know each other." says Victor as he let go of Kendra and walk away.

"Thanks, Bridget. He was trying to rape me." says Kendra.

"So I noticed. C'mon, let's go find Riley and Naomi." says Bridget.

Kendra is sad that her crush turned out to be evil.

Even so she decides to not report him to the police or anything like that.

"You saved me. Thanks so much." says Kendra.

"Anytime. Victor's unfortunately one of Noel Kahn's warriors. Those seven guys are all trouble, trust me. I once had a thing for one of them, named Kevin Darkshire. He tried to do to me what Victor tried to do to you today. I was lucky that Naomi helped me." says Bridget.

"I'll have to find another guy." says Kendra. "One who's nice and treat me like the woman I am."

"Yeah, but men aren't everything. I've been all single lady for almost 2 years now. On lonely nights I have a dildo." says Bridget.

"Okay. Being single isn't too bad, I guess. It does have certain advantages." says Kendra.

"So true, my awesome friend." says Bridget.

"Awww." says a happy Kendra.

"Yay." says Bridget, giving Kendra a sweet hug.

The next day.

"Kendra, me and the girls are having a girl night at my place on Friday and we want you to join." says Bridget.

"Of course I'll be there. You, Naomi and Riley are my friends." says Kendra.

"Sweet." says Bridget. "We're gonna have fun."

"Yeah." says Kendra.

"You sure are a nice girl." says Bridget.

"Thanks, so are you." says Kendra.

"I try to be." says Bridget.

"And it works." says Kendra.

2 weeks later.

"What did you get on the big History test...?" says Bridget.

"I got an A." says a happy Kendra.

"Cool. I got a B." says Bridget.

"That's pretty nice too, girl." says Kendra.

"Yeah." says Bridget.

"I only got a C..." says Riley.

"I got B minus." says Naomi.

"Not that bad. Could be worse." says Bridget.

"So true." says Kendra.

"Last night I did it with Thomas Gravett." says Naomi.

"Oh, nice." says Bridget.

"It was awesome." says Naomi.

"Alright. Is he your new guy?" says Bridget.

"No. He was a one-time fuck." says Naomi. "It was sexy and fun though."

"Very good for you." says Bridget.

"Yeah." says Naomi.

"Naomi, if you're not gonna date him, can I do so?" says Kendra.

"Sure. Go for him, girl." says Naomi.

"Thanks." says Kendra.

"Look, he's over there." says Naomi.

Kendra walk over to Thomas Gravett.

"Hi, my name's Kendra." says Kendra with a sweet smile.

"Hi, girl. I am Thomas Gravett." says Thomas.

"I know. Naomi told me who you are, dude." says Kendra.

"Are you one of her friends?" says Thomas.

"Yes." says Kendra.

"Okay." says Thomas.

"Wanna go out with me?" says Kendra.

"Sure, Kendra. How about Saturday?" says Thomas.

"That sounds good." says Kendra.

Kendra get a crush on Thomas.

"You're hot." says Kendra.

"You sure are attractive too." says Thomas.

"Yay." says Kendra in a soft cute tone as she blush a bit.

"Saturday then?" says Thomas.

"Oh, yeah." says a happy Kendra.

"Awesome." says Thomas. "See you later, babe."

"Yeah, man." says Kendra with a sexy smile.

"Cool, sexy Kendra." says Thomas.

Kendra's heart does flips of joy when Thomas says that she is sexy because she can tell that he really mean it.

"Sweet." says Kendra as she wink at Thomas and then walk back to her friends.

"You sure did handle that with skill, girl." says Bridget.

"Thanks, I did my best." says Kendra.

"I'm sure he already has a desire to slide his dick into your pussy." says Riley. "You're a very beautiful girl. If I were a guy I'd date you, for sure."

"Okay. Sweet that you think I'm cute." says Kendra.

"More than cute. You're very sexy." says Riley.

"I agree." says Bridget.

"Awww." says a happy Kendra.

On Saturday night, Kendra and Thomas meet outside the Grille.

"Hi, girl." says Thomas.

Thomas wear a white tank top, dark jeans a black leather jacket and black biker boots.

"Hi, man." says Kendra.

Kendra wear a tight pink t-shirt, white panties, brown leather chaps and blue converse.

Her hair is down and she has red lipstick on.

They enter the Grille together.

Soon they find an empty table.

"And what would you like tonight?" says a waitress named Gina Jenkins.

"We'll have the Greek pasta with fish and black sauce, thanks." says Thomas.

"Good choice." says Gina.

Gina walk away.

"How do you know that me like such food...?" says Kendra surprised.

"I decided to do a bit of research and asked Bridget and her friends what type of food you're into, Kendra." says Thomas.

"Smart idea, man." says Kendra with a sexy smile.

"Thanks." says Thomas.

4 minutes later, Gina and another waitress show up with the food.

Thomas pay for it and then Gina and the other waitress walk away.

Kendra and Thomas starts to eat.

"Does it taste good...?" says Thomas.

"Yeah, it's awesome." says Kendra.

"I agree." says Thomas.

"Sweet and sexy." says Kendra with a cutie smile.

"Okay. Kendra, you're a very nice girl." says Thomas.

"Thanks. I'm falling in love with you." says Kendra.

"Really nice. I can't deny that I like you a lot too." says Thomas.

"Awesome. Perhaps after this dinner we'll end up in a cozy bed." says Kendra with a sexy smile.

"Maybe we will." says Thomas.

"Yay." says Kendra.

"So you're not a virgin?" says Thomas.

"Correct. I did it with my former boyfriend in Miami." says Kendra.

"I understand. I'm no virgin either. I should warn you, in case we do actually end up in bed. I'm kinda big." says Thomas.

"You don't look fat." says Kendra.

"That's not what I meant. I have a big dick." says Thomas.

"Oh, okay. Not a problem. I can take it." says Kendra.

"Nice." says Thomas.

"Yeah. My...uh...pussy...it can stretch to twice its normal size so big stuff can fit inside without hurting me. As a matter of fact, I love big dicks or dildos in me, but I haven't had anything in me in months." says Kendra.

"Alright, Kendra." says Thomas. "You can trust me. I'm not a bad guy like Noel and his friends."

"Don't worry, man. I trust you. I can see that you're nice." says Kendra.

"Good." says Thomas.

"Cool." says Kendra.

"Sure." says Thomas.

"Thomas, you're so sweet." says Kendra.

"You're sweet as well." says Thomas.

"I'm glad you think so." says Kendra.

"You said you're from Miami, right?" says Thomas.

"Yeah. I was born there. Mom's from Miami and dad was from Scotland." says Kendra. "Mom and I moved to Rosewood about 2 months ago."

"Okay." says Thomas.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
